


Cuck E. Cheese, a Frankenbeach Production

by honeycasp



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, im shitposting again lads, rated t for henry jekylls ball pit desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycasp/pseuds/honeycasp
Summary: Hyde ball





	Cuck E. Cheese, a Frankenbeach Production

**Author's Note:**

> _are you proud of me corn_

It was festival time and all of the frankengang except just victor and Henry was wearing yukatas because corn wanted them to they were with their freinds HENry jekyl and gabrily john butterson. Slutterson after quitting the lawyering bought a chuck e cheese and now aas the ceo of chuck charles entertainment cheese/. The ceo of. The night was beautiful and the stars reflected in the ball pit; the fesitival was at a check u cheese. It was victos facorite place and he was delignted.

“What a good ball pitte” said victor fronakstein and his BOYFRIEND cerv said yes it is a beautiful pit but do you know what is more beautful.

“What?” vicot blushed

Henry Clerval got reallt red and flushy except not in a weird way you sicko. “My ass,”

Victor gasped and turned away and henrold laughed. He try to touch his butt but vicotrs was so flat that it curved intward and he could not find it.

The chuck E. Cheese was decked out in the finest decorations and ejkykl foud himself so overcome with emotion he coud not help it. He started crying and ran away from his beef GABE with his hands over his eyes.

“Don’t’ look atmme!” he cried! “I am monster!”

Lutterson tryt to follow but he lock himself in the bathroom…………………….

…….to minute later……………

…..a chuck echeese came out! He was costume

and looked DENSE

He could not be knocked over nor wavered by a pail of water,

Insteantly grbabrial knew: he was not jackal…….he was HODE!

Hyde toook of his costume nsd threw it at slubberson revealing his rat man face. Vitcor and henry gasped!

Hude dove right into the beautful ball pit and ivcotr and heanry ran away in fear, vicotr remembering a story Jeklyyl told him of Hyde and the way he likedto pee in only ball pits of check e cheese, and thats why gabiral had to buy all the chuckys mozerella, because he peed in them so much and got sued.

Gabrial was not hapy and he was “Hyde please dont” he ejaculated.

But he try to tell him to stop but he was in there. He was just in there dude.

Hyde pee ball pit

  
  


“My festival day is ruine,” victor said with whine. Henry Cler was sad that his boyf was sad so he put arm around him and said no wait baby the firwework start. They sat and watch fire but it

Was indoors and the ceiling cauhght on fire so they watched that instead.

“Earleir,” henry say in a deprzzed voice

“Nani?” victor roared.

“I was joke,” he confesses. “Victor your ass is not so tight but i love you  **despite your hubris and bad self care regimen both of which cause gay people on the internet to relate to you to a near unhealthy level.** ”

Victor start cry. “Despite my flat ass, you accept me? Clervla i love you..” he ejected

HEnry smile and kiss him under the firework fire of the burning charles bleu.

Hyde did a bad and in the costume and Gabreel was very upset even though he knew this happen he didnt like to see it okay? Hyde turn back to Jyll and climb out of costume which was too small for him now so it was hard.

“Baby i am sorry” hesay

Gabirel didnt lookat him “it is okay……”

“It’s not!” he cry. “I cant control him but he want fo pee ball all the time! He ruin my life!”

He run way and trip on dismembered arm right into Yeeterson’s strong arms.

“Henry” Uttersay. Cerlval stops macking with Victor and turns to him “Nani?”

“No other henry”

“Oh” he turns back and kis

“Nani?” Jelyk asks.

“I love you even if Hyde ball piss! You are so importna t to me and if your repressed desire is to rat pee i will love you anyway.” A tear runs down his cheek.

Jekkyl cries harder Henry tears. “Gabriel……baka…….”

He smooched Jakcel and it gets all steamy and they makae out.

Jwkyl pulls him closeer to whisper something in his ear.

“Im go’nna busterson a nutterson”

**Author's Note:**

> im a genius and i do NOT take constructive criticism,


End file.
